Seele
by Dreamdance
Summary: Harrys heutiger Tag war ein einziges Chaos. Der einzige Lichtblick: Das Treffen mit diesem Typen. Dann trifft Harry ihn wieder. Oneshot!


Titel: Seele

Autor: Dreamdancer

Genre: Romanze

Disclaimer: Alles -- Rowling; Idee -- Meine! Bitte fragt, wenn ihr etwas ausleihen wollt!

Warnings: AU, Slash

Beta: Dule

Summary: Harrys heutiger Tag war ein einziges Chaos. Der einzige Lichtblick: Das Treffen mit diesem Typen. Dann trifft Harry ihn wieder. Oneshot!

A/N: Zeitlich ist dieser Oneshot nach dem Orden des Phönix anzuordnen. Viel Spaß damit!

: Parsel

«» normale Sprache

" Gedanken in der Bindung

* * *

**Seele**

'Dieser Tag ist wirklich beschissen', stellte Harry fest und sah zum wiederholten Mal auf die Uhr. Immer noch halb Elf.

Zuerst hatte heute Morgen sein Wecker nicht geklingelt und er selbst eine Stunde verschlafen. Und das mit diesem Paragraphenreiter von einem Chef. Natürlich musste er deswegen eine Stunde mehr arbeiten. Er hatte Ron und Hermine absagen müssen, mit denen er eigentlich den neuen Stephen King im Kino sehen wollte.

Dann war, zwei Minuten vor seiner Mittagspause und damit in seiner Dienstzeit, ein Unfall geschehen. Ein junger Zauberer, der den Zauberstab seiner Mutter genommen hatte und damit den Tisch in Flammen aufgehen ließ. Das Haus war abgebrannt, der Teenager bezog statt Prügel Verbrennungen zweiten Grades. Die Mutter, nur kurz in einem Markt um die Ecke, war völlig hysterisch geworden, und der Auror, der sie gebracht hatte, war sich nicht sicher, wie sie es schaffte, die Behörden zu verständigen.

Die kleine Schwester, nur drei Jahre alt, war tot. Verbrannt. Das hatte dem Jungen wohl am schwersten getroffen und schien ihn sehr viel mehr zu bestrafen, als das Ministerium je möglich machen könnte.

Harrys Job war es gewesen, den Jungen aus unmittelbarer Todesgefahr und dann ins St. Mungos zu bringen. Die Mutter hatte seine Kollegin, Appui, betreut und sie schien endlich nicht mehr zu hyperventilieren. Das war natürlich gut, ein solcher Zustand war nicht wohltuend für die Gesundheit. Andererseits würde jetzt langsam der Schock überwunden werden. Und damit würde die arme Frau begreifen, was ihr Sohn getan hatte.

Was noch dazu kam, diese Familie war schwarzmagisch. Generationenlang hatte sie für die 'Dunkle Seite' gekämpft. Die Auroren waren nicht begeistert gewesen, dass die Familie überlebt hatte. Harry fand das abscheulich. Nur weil die magische Überzeugung nicht der der Regierung entsprach, wurde diesen zwei Menschen übel mitgespielt. Unter anderem wurde verboten, sie zu heilen bis das Dunkle Mal festgestellt wurde.

Das Dunkle Mal. Harry seufzte. Voldemort hatte vor zwei Jahren einen Geniestreich geschaffen, als er dieses... Tattoo unsichtbar zauberte. Niemand konnte es sehen. Nein, dazu musste ein komplizierter Fluch gesprochen werden, den nur wenige beherrschten. Hervorragend für die Todesser, die nun nicht mehr ausschließlich lange Ärmel tragen mussten. Tödlich für die weismagische Bevölkerung. Denn diesen Gegenspruch zu finden, hatte lange gedauert. Zu lange für viele, viele Menschen.

'Wir sind doch alle Menschen!', hatte Harry schon damals gedacht, doch natürlich waren Schwarzmagier keine Menschen, sondern _böse _und _nicht menschlich_. Wie Hitler und die Juden, hatten einige, wenige Stimmen, darunter viele Muggelgeborene gerufen, doch die breite Bevölkerung folgte dieser Devise.

Die Stimmung gegen die 'Schwarzmagier' war so schlecht geworden, dass sogar Mitglieder neutraler Familien ausgegrenzt wurden. Der Zuwachs zur Nockturne – Gasse war sprunghaft gestiegen, die Ministeriumsgesetze härter. Unter anderem wurden viele Zutaten urplötzlich als 'schwarzmagisch' eingestuft, davon viele auch in Heiltränken enthalten. Die Heiler konnten nicht mehr alle Tränke herstellen.

Einige Tränkemeister, die diese Zutaten nach wie vor verkauften, mussten in den Untergrund fliehen, wo der Verkauf natürlich florierte. Professor Snape, der einer verprügelten Schülerin einen solchen Trank gab und von ihr an den, in der Schule stationierten, Auror verraten wurde, konnte nur mithilfe der zahlreichen unterirdischen Gänge aus Hogwarts fliehen. Der neue Zaubertränkelehrer war ein Langweiler und braute jeden Trank selbst; lies die Schüler nicht an die Zutaten heran.

Das hatte Harry von Ginny erfahren, die ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts 'über sich ergehen lies', wie sie gesagt hatte. Und auch, dass sich alle Häuser gegen diese Bevormundung des Ministeriums verbündet hatten. Es waren schon Slytherins im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gewesen, die sich vor einem Lehrer versteckt hatten. Hufflepuffs benutzten das umfangreiche Wissen der Ravenclaws um den Auror zu verfluchen und die Geheimwege der Slytherins damit sie nicht erwischt wurden.

Hogwarts stand Kopf, und genau das beunruhigte Harry so. Als Dumbledore noch der Direktor gewesen war – er wurde vom Schulrat, Lucius Malfoy allen voran, gefeuert und eine Marionette des Ministeriums eingesetzt -, war alles klar gewesen. Slytherin – böse. Gryffindor – gut. Lehrer – in Ordnung. Im Moment stand es Lehrer vs. Schüler 3 zu sehr-viel-mehr.

Diese Drei waren Minerva McGonagall, Luna Lovegood und Rosa Emella. Die Verwandlungslehrerin war aus der Schule – vom Lehrerkollegium – geekelt worden, da sie offen hinter Dumbledore stand und damit gegen das Ministerium. Luna war bei ihrer Theorie – Rufus Scrimgeour ein Vampir – geblieben und wurde, drei Tage nach der Ernennung des neuen Direktors von der Schule geworfen. Weil sie gesagt hatte, Voldemort sei ein Albino. Die Schüler lachten sich zuerst halb tot und waren dann schockiert. Rosa war an Halloween beim Abendessen aufgestanden, hatte ihren Arm vorgestreckt, ihr Dunkles Mal gezeigt und gerufen: «Lord Voldemort ist tausendmal besser als das Ministerium!» Sie war in die Kerker gegangen und dann aus der Schule verschwunden. Man munkelte, dass zumindest ein Drittel der Schule ihre Meinung teilte.

Damit waren wir bei Harrys nächster Bescherung des Tages. Kurz nachdem sie die Brandopfer versorgt hatten, schwatzten er und Appui ein wenig. Sie war bei ihrer Meinung, dass Voldemort aus dem Weg geräumt werden sollte, geblieben. Harry hatte gesagt, dass seine Ansätze richtig waren – Gleichberechtigung – aber der Weg dorthin falsch. Eine halbe Stunde später wurde er in das Büro seines Chefs gerufen.

Er hatte eine gehörige Gardinenpredigt über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Niemand im St Mungos war begeistert über die vielen Tode, doch er, Harry, hätte gefälligst gegen Ihn-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf zu sein. Schließlich war er Harry Potter. Harry war explodiert und nach Hause gegangen. Sollten sie ihn doch feuern.

Das Problem war nicht, was er dachte und wem er glaubte, es war einfach, dass er Harry Potter war. Alles was das 'Gute' darstellte, sollte er sein. Nur weiße Magie, niemanden töten, immer nett. Aber so einfach war es nicht.

'Gut' schien nicht mehr das zu sein, was Harry als Kind geglaubt hatte. Die Auroren benutzen die Unverzeihlichen öfter als die Todesser. Das Ministerium sperrte, manchmal wahllos, Zauberer und Hexen ein; weil sie Todesser sein könnten. 'Weiße' Hexen und Zauberer behandelten 'Schwarze' furchtbar. Sie konnten nicht mehr in jedem Geschäft einkaufen, mussten Kontrollen über sich ergehen lassen, ihre Zauberstäbe regelmäßig kontrollieren. 'Schwarz', früher Böse. Jetzt kam es vor, dass Schwarzmagier Heimatlosen Obdach, etwas zu essen oder anzuziehen gaben.

Und dann waren da noch die Todesser. Sie verhielten sich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr wie früher. Genau genommen, seit dem Ereignis in Harrys fünften Schuljahr. Seit diesem Augenblick war schlagartig Ruhe mit den Anschlägen und Morden der Todesser gewesen. Natürlich gab es dann und wann einen Kampf, wenn Todesser und Auroren aufeinander trafen. Aber keine gezielten Massenmorde mehr. Vor zwei Jahren hatte Voldemort das Dunkle Mal verändert.

Das Ministerium, mit der Begründung, Handeln zu müssen, hatte viele vermutete Todesser festgenommen, an ihnen 'geforscht' und den Gegenzauber festgestellt. Dass diese Todesser nie wieder auftauchten und mehr als die Hälfte Nieten unter ihnen waren, schien keinen zu interessieren.

Doch Harry war damals nicht wohl zumute gewesen. Er hatte zwar die Opfer der Kämpfe heilen müssen und auch viele zerstörte Leben gesehen, aber _geglaubt _hatte er es nicht. Geglaubt, dass diese Gesetzte, die Diskriminierung und die Aggressivität halfen.

Und so stellte er seine eigenen Nachforschungen an. Privat. Hermine war ihm da eine Hilfe und auch Remus Lupin, der Kontakte zu Severus Snape hatte, was niemand aussprach. Er entdeckte, dass der Begriff 'Schwarze Magie' zum ersten Mal im Mittelalter benutzt wurde. Es war die Bezeichnung für Magie, die zu dunklen Zeiten des Tages gebraucht wurde. Nachts oder während Sonnenfinsternissen. Damals wurden vom größten Teil der magischen Bevölkerung Rituale genutzt.

Der Begriff, in Verbindung gebracht mit der Farbe Schwarz, die für das Böse stand, verwandelte sich im siebzehnten Jahrhundert und bedeutet bis zum heutigen Tage 'böse Magie'. Die ersten Gesetzte gegen den Gebrauch dieser Magie waren durchaus sinnvoll, zum Beispiel ein Verbot für Tollkirsche, die häufig als Mittel zu schnellem Tod benutzt wurde. Dann erwachte das Misstrauen dieser Magieform gegenüber. Immer mehr Gesetzte wurden erlassen, die im neunzehnten Jahrhundert in ein Verbot von 'Schwarzer Magie' gipfelten. Diejenigen, welche sie noch immer anwandten, flohen oder verschwanden im Untergrund. Dadurch wurden, zum Beispiel Straßen wie die Nocturnegasse gegründet, die jetzt verbrannt war.

Ironischer Weise wurden die drei Unverzeihlichen Flüche von einem weißen Magier erfunden, der Mittel gegen die Pest suchte. Das wusste natürlich offiziell keiner. Auch nicht, dass in jeder Familie Schwarzmagier vollkommen normal waren. Diese Magier unterdrückten sich selbst und damit ihre Magie. Sie wurden depressiv oder aggressiv, starben in neunzig Prozent der Fälle.

Das nächste Unglück dieses Tages bestand darin, ihn aus seiner Wohnung zu werfen. Er war gerade zu Hause angekommen und hatte geduscht, als es klingelte. Zu Harrys Überraschung stand sein Vermieter vor der Tür und wollte mit ihm reden. Ohne Umschweife wurde ihm erklärt, dass er sich ab jetzt als Wohnungslos sehen konnte. Das letzte was der Mann sagte war: «Nur weil Sie Harry Potter sind, heißt das nicht, dass sie anders behandelt werden»

Vor ein paar Stunden wäre Harry jetzt vor Freude an die Decke gesprungen, nun sammelte er in furchtbar schlechter Laune seine Sachen ein und verkleinerte sie. 'Wenn Snape das rausbekommt, wird er vor Lachen sterben', dachte er und gab brav den Schlüssel am Parterre ab. Er wollte zu Ron und Hermine, sie würden ihn ein paar Nächte lang auf ihrer Couch dulden.

Natürlich hatten die Beiden nichts dagegen. Gerade saßen sie beim Abendessen, da kam eine Eule zu Harry geflogen. Ihm wurde gekündigt. Kurzerhand kramte er eine Flasche Wodka hervor, da knallte es in der Küche. Harry lies die Flasche fallen, als Hermine schrie. Er rannte ins Zimmer und kam gerade noch rechtzeitig um die Schwarzmaskierten apparieren zu sehen.

Hermine lag am Boden, Blut strömte aus einer klaffenden Bauchwunde. Umgehend apparierte er mit ihr und einem hysterischen Ron ins St Mungos. Alles was sie jetzt noch tun konnten, war Hoffen auf das Überleben des Babys, das er gefühlt hatte, als er versuchte Hermine zu heilen. So etwas war für ihn allein zu schwierig und deswegen war er an seinen alten Arbeitsplatz gekommen.

Und jetzt saß er in einem Gang und wartet darauf, dass seine beste Freundin gesund würde und ihr Baby mit dazu. Was er Ron verschwieg, er hatte das kleine Mädchen kaum noch erfühlen können als er Hermine helfen wollte. Er sah auf die Uhr. Zehn Uhr fünfundvierzig. Gerade in diesem Moment öffnete sich eine Tür und der Heiler trat heraus. Er holte Ron zu seiner Frau. Harry wartete, bis er hinein dürfte. Sein ehemaliger Kollege hatte ihn keines Blickes gewürdigt.

Das war wirklich ein beschissener Tag. Er seufzte.

«Was ist denn so traurig, dass du hier Steine erweichen möchtest?», riss ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Harrys Kopf schoss ihn die Höhe. Ihm gegenüber – Gerade war da keiner! – saß ein Mann. Er hatte schwarze, kinnlange Haare und blaue Augen. Seine Muggelsachen waren elegant und völlig korrekt, was bedeutete, dass er sich in der Muggelwelt auskannte – Zauberer zogen immer furchtbare Kombinationen an. Alles, was er noch erkennen konnte, war dass sein Gegenüber schlank gebaut war.

«Meine Freundin hat gerade ihr Baby verloren», erklärte Harry und hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Was tat er da? Der andere zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sagte dann leise: «Das tut mir leid»

«Oh», rief Harry aus, «Hermine ist eine Freundin. Nicht meine»

«Trotzdem ist es schlimm», sagte der Fremde.

«Wer sind Sie eigentlich?», Harry runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwie war er ihm bekannt. Doch woher?

«Ich heiße Tom. Und du?», Tom? Wie in Tom Riddle?

«Sie Armer. Ich würde nicht gerne wie Voldemort heißen», sagte Harry und beobachte Tom genau. Er zuckte nicht bei der Nennung des Namens zusammen. Aber er lachte kurz auf.

«Meine Mutter ist Schuld. Sag' das ihr», seine Augen glitzerten.

«Wo wohnt sie?», erkundigte sich Harry und Tom hörte schlagartig auf zu Lachen. Er musterte Harry von oben bis unten, als er sich zurücklehnte. Harry konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen.

«Sie ist...», weiter kam Tom nicht, denn Harry konnte sein Lachen nicht mehr halten. Er lachte solange, bis ihm Tränen in die Augen traten. Tom sah verärgert aus.

«Tut.. tut mir leid», der ehemalige Gryffindor holte tief Luft um sich zu beruhigen, «Es ist nicht so witzig. Ich bin Harry», damit hielt er Tom die Hand hin, sie schüttelten sie kurz.

In diesem Moment riss Ron die Tür zu Hermines Zimmer auf, «Sie ist völlig in Ordnung», dann sah er Tom, «Wer sind Sie denn? Ein Arzt?»

Sie standen auf, «Ich bin Tom»

Ron runzelte die Stirn, «Wie in Tom Riddle?», Harry schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund um nicht wieder laut loszulachen, sogar Tom musste lächeln.

«Harry hat das auch schon gesagt», der Rothaarige sah ihn einen Moment an.

«Wenn Harry Ihnen seinen Namen gesagt hat, dann müssen Sie in Ordnung sein. Er weis immer, wem er vertrauen kann», Tom warf Harry einen schnellen Blick zu, «Ich bin Ron Weasley»

«Freut mich. Ich möchte nicht länger stören», Tom sah Harry wieder an und Ron trollte sich lächelnd zu seiner Frau.

«Auf Wiedersehen»

«Hoffentlich», murmelte Tom schon im Umdrehen und Harry schickte ihm einen überraschten Blick hinterher. Er wollte sich wieder mit ihm treffen? Er musterte den seltsamen Mann genauer. Diese Haltung kam ihm bekannt vor. Allerdings hätte er sich an diesen Hintern wohl erinnert. Flüchtig lächelte Harry und ging dann zu seinen beiden Freunden.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage vergingen ruhiger. Hermine hatte leider ihr totes Kind nicht so leicht überwunden, was Ron zu einem Wrack machte und Harry zum Wunderheiler – wenn es nach Ron ging. Natürlich war er das nicht, und auch er brauchte seine Pausen. Also saß er jetzt in einem kleinen Café ein paar Blocks von seinen Freunden entfernt und räkelte sich unter der Sommersonne.

Gerade hatte er genießerisch seine Augen geschlossen, da verdunkelte irgendetwas sein Gesicht. Empört blickte er auf, nur um in Toms grinsendes Gesicht zu sehen. Harrys schlechte Laune aufgrund einer am Boden liegenden Hermine war verschwunden.

«Du stehst mir im Licht»

«Was ist denn das für eine Begrüßung!», lachte Tom und setzte sich Harry gegenüber. Bei der Kellnerin bestellte er einen Kaffee.

«Die kommt noch», Harry versuchte eine kleine Verbeugung auf dem Stuhl sitzend und tunkte seine Nase in das Glas Wasser. Tom musste lachen.

«Ich fühle mich geehrt»

«Was hat dich denn hier her verschlagen?», fragte Harry und betrachtete Toms Kleidung, die wieder äußerst teuer und verdammt gut an ihm aussah.

«Meine Arbeit»

«Na, du hast ja wenigstens noch eine», schnaubte Harry und trank.

«Du nicht?», Tom runzelte die Stirn.

«Nein», er zuckte mit den Schultern, «Ich bin an dem Tag, an dem wir uns getroffen haben, gefeuert worden»

«Oh. Das tut mir Leid»

«Warum habe ich das Gefühl, das es nicht so ist?», Tom lachte leise.

«Wo hast denn gearbeitet, wenn die Frage erlaubt ist?»

«Im St Mungos. Bei der Verwaltung», wieder trank Harry einen Schluck, doch diesmal, um seine Lüge zu kaschieren. Er war natürlich Heiler gewesen, aber das konnte er nicht jedem X-beliebigen sagen. Heiler, auch wenn sie mit Zauberstäben heilten, waren sehr selten, und Heiler, die keinen brauchten noch seltener. Natürlich war Harry letzterer. Wenn das groß heraus kam – Harry Potter natürlicher Heiler! – würde Voldemort wieder mit seiner Hetzjagd beginnen. Und Harry war sehr froh darüber gewesen, dass es in den letzten Jahren nicht so gewesen war.

«Papierkram. Du armer», spöttelte Tom.

«Pah. Ich wette, dein Beruf ist auch nicht interessanter», schoss Harry zurück.

«Ist er. Ich bin Magieforscher»

Harry riss die Augen auf und musterte Tom nochmals. Ein Magieforscher. Diese Zauberer und Hexen konnten jede Art Magie durch Übung beherrschen, selbst die gefährlichste. Man musste natürlich dazu geboren werden. Und Magieforscher waren sehr mächtig. Dumbledore war einer, bevor er entschied, Lehrer zu werden. Hermine hatte ihr Talent nicht gefördert. Man munkelte, Voldemort wäre einer.

Harry hatte sich diese Hexen und Zauberer immer als Bücherwürmer und völlig verstaubt vorgestellt. Die Tatsache, dass Tom so scharf aussah, stand im krassen Gegensatz dazu.

«OK. Du hast gewonnen», gab Harry nach. Das war wirklich interessant, «Woran arbeitest du zurzeit? Ich meine, wenn du das sagen darfst», manche Magieforscher standen unter Geheimhaltepflicht.

«Im Moment an Seelenbindungen. Ich bin aber bald fertig, denke ich»

«Was genau denn?», Harrys grüne Augen hefteten sich an Toms blaue. Eine Seelenbindung zwischen Voldemort und ihm könnte die Lösung für vieles sein. Aber er hatte niemals näher darüber nachgedacht.

«Willst du das wirklich wissen? Es ist ziemlich trocken», als Antwort bestellte Harry ein neues Glas Wasser.

«Na gut. Auf deine Verantwortung. Es gibt, grob gesagt, zwei Arten. Die gewollte und die ungewollte Seelenbindung. Während Erstere umkehrbar ist, kann man an der zweiten Art sogar sterben. Die gewollte Seelenbindung wird normalerweise mit Blut geschlossen oder mit dem Tod», Harrys Interesse stieg sprunghaft, «Wenn beide Partner damit einverstanden sind, wird die Verbindung so eng, dass sie sogar die Gedanken des anderen lesen können. Wenn sie von einem Part ausgeht, dominiert er die Verbindung, kann sogar die Gedanken des Anderen manipulieren. Aber man kann sie wieder ausgleichen. In dem man den Preis ausgleicht. Also, wenn dein Partner den Tod bezahlt hat, muss Blut geopfert werden»

«Wird man gebissen, wie bei einem Vampir?», Tom runzelte über die Unterbrechung die Stirn, antwortete aber.

«Nicht unbedingt. Die ungewollte Seelenbindung besteht seit der Geburt. Zum Beispiel durch eine Prophezeiung oder Seelenverwandtschaft. Du kennst das?», Harry nickte, «Diese Bindung ist nicht lösbar und besteht ein Leben lang. Das heißt, wenn es einem Partner schlecht geht, weiß dies der andere Partner. Wird der eine getötet, stirbt der andere. Nur wenige Menschen haben diese Bindung. Bei magischen Wesen, wie den Elfen, Drachen oder Greifen kommt sie öfter vor, aber diese Wesen folgen der Bindung. Menschen oft nicht. Sie heiraten andere und stürzen sich damit und ihre Partner ins Unglück. Es gibt Fälle, da hat der Partner gefühlt, wie seine Partnerin am anderen Ende der Welt ein Kind geboren hat. Bei den Muggeln kommt das öfter vor als bei den Zauberern und Hexen»

«Das war jetzt die sehr grobe Erklärung, oder?»

«Ja.», sagte Tom trocken, «Da spielen noch eine Menge Faktoren mit. Das Alter, die Kultur, ob magisch oder nicht, gleichgeschlechtlich oder nicht»

«Man kann also auch als Mann an einen anderen Mann gebunden werden?», fragte Harry kritisch und hoffte auf ein Nein.

«Ja»

Lange saßen sie schweigend da. Harry dachte nach. Voldemort hatte "den Tod bezahlt" und kann deswegen in Harrys Gedanken eindringen. 'Er konnte mich manipulieren, in die Mysteriumsabteilung zu gehen.' Genauso kann es eine ungewollte Bindung sein, da die Prophezeiung schon vor seiner Geburt existiert hatte. Oder es könnte auch gar keine Seelenbindung bestehen. Es war zum Verzweifeln.

«Was ist?», fragte Tom behutsam, als Harry immer bedrückter aussah.

«Das bringt mir eine Menge Probleme»

«Voldemort?», ein überraschter Blick traf den Schwarzhaarigen.

«Ich erkenne doch Harry Potter, wenn ich ihn sehe»

«Ja. Wenn es eine Bindung ist...»

«Was dann?»

«Sei mir nicht böse, Tom. Aber das geht dich nichts an. Danke dass du mir das gesagt hast. Es erklärt eine Meng.»

«Tatsächlich?», fragte er und schien ihn mit Blicken aufspießen zu wollen.

«Ja. Ich muss jetzt gehen. Auf Wiedersehen», Harry ging auf die Toilette und apparierte zu Ron und Hermine. Tom saß noch länger dort in der Sonne und flüsterte: «Wir sehen uns wieder»

* * *

Die Monate vergingen rasend schnell. Harry hatte sowohl eine neue Wohnung als auch einen neuen Job gefunden. Er war zufrieden. Doch etwas fehlte zu seinem Glück, es nagte an ihm, immer wenn er in seiner Wohnung war und Stille herrschte. Jedes Mal, wenn ihn dieses Gefühl überfiel, stellte er schnell das Radio an.

An Halloween lief Harry durch die Gassen der Winkelgasse, als plötzlich Jemand neben ihm «Hallo, Harry» sagte. Mit pochendem Herzen drehte sich Harry um. Hinter ihm, in einer Hintertür, stand Jemand, der die Kapuze des Umhangs über sein Gesicht gezogen hatte. Doch Harry erkannte ihn.

«Hallo Tom»

«Ja.», Tom streckte seinen Arm aus, ergriff Harrys Schulter und apparierte. Erschrocken drehte Harry sich um. Sie standen in einer großen Halle, doch er interessierte sich nur für den, noch immer verhüllten Mann.

«Was soll das?»

«Du und dein Freund Ron Weasley, ihr hattet Recht»

Zuerst war Harry verwirrt, was Tom meinte, doch dann kam es ihm. Er zuckte wie unter einem Peitschenschlag zusammen und starrte auf den Zauberer vor ihm. Seine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn. Vor ein paar Sekunden war er sich ihrer noch sicher gewesen. Jetzt war es ein einziges Chaos. Trotzdem fühlte er sich seltsam ruhig.

«Warum habe ich es nicht gefühlt?»

«Seelenbindungen»

«Oh», einige Sekunden Stille, «Du bist kein Magieforscher. Was bist du?»

«Und du bist kein Büroangestellter»

«Was bist du?», beharrte Harry. Tom Riddle lachte leise und zog sich die Kapuze vom Kopf.

Harry fühlte sich, als hätte ihm Jemand ins Gesicht geschlagen. Tom –_Voldemort_ rief eine Stimme in seinem Kopf –sah genauso aus, wie er ihn kennen gelernt hatte. Nur die Augen waren so rot wie Voldemorts. Des Voldemorts, der ihn in seinen Träumen verfolgt hatte. Sie glühten und funkelten. Nichts war mehr vom leuchtenden Blau erkennbar, das Harry so gemocht hatte.

«Was willst du?», Harry machte noch nicht einmal Anstalten, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. Wenn Tom – _Voldemort!_ – wirklich Magieforscher war, hatte Harry keine Chance, hatte sie nie besessen, auch nicht als Heiler.

«Komm' mit», damit drehte sich Tom um und überlies es Harry, ihm zu folgen. Es ging über eine Treppe hinauf und dann viele, verwirrende Gänge entlang. Schließlich hielt Tom vor einer Tür und trat durch sich in den dahinter liegenden Raum. Er war gemütlich eingerichtet. Ein Sofa vor einem Kamin, ein dunkler Holzschreibtisch vor einem Fenster, ein großes Bett und eine zweite Tür. Harrys Sachen standen bereits darin.

«Hier kannst du wohnen, solange du willst. Allerdings brauchst du gar nicht an Flucht zu denken», Tom schloss die Tür. Kein Klicken ertönte und als Harry ein paar Minuten später die Tür zum Gang öffnete, war sie nicht verschlossen. Die zweite führte in ein hell gefliestes Bad.

Einige Minuten stand Harry in seinem Zimmer, seinem Gefängnis. 'Von Voldemort gefangen!' Er drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. 'Ich dachte immer, wenn er mich erwischt, wird es unbequemer zugehen. Aber ich habe ja sogar ein Fenster.' Ein Fenster!

Mit einem einzigen Satz war Harry auf dem Schreibtisch und stieß das Fenster auf. Kühle Herbstluft schlug ihm entgegen. Er sprang ohne zu zögern. Und landete mit dröhnendem Schädel am Boden. Stöhnend umklammerte er seinen pochenden Kopf. Erst nach einigen Minuten bemerkte er, dass das Klingen auch außerhalb seiner Schädelknochen existierte.

Als er die Augen öffnete, stand Tom – _Voldemort!_ – über ihm und betrachtete ihn mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der zwischen Lachen und Ärger wechselte.

«Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass Flucht unmöglich ist.»

Wortlos stand Harry auf und setzte sich dann demonstrativ mit dem Rücken zu Tom auf das Bett. Die Tür ging zu. Harry war wieder allein.

* * *

Schon einige Tage waren vergangen, aber Harry zählte sie nicht. Er bekam keine Briefe oder den Tagespropheten, sodass er keine Ahnung hatte was 'draußen' geschah. Er konnte genauso gut für tot erklärt worden sein, wie dass jeder nach ihm suchte. Tom war öfters vorbeigekommen, doch Harry ignorierte ihn.

Ein solcher Tag war heute wieder. Harry saß auf dem Fensterbrett, sein Kopf lehnte gegen die kalte Scheibe. Er hatte die Knie mit den Armen umschlungen. Obwohl jeden Tag Essen in sein Zimmer gebracht wurde, aß er kaum. Er war dünner und blasser geworden.

«Warum verlässt du das Zimmer nicht und läufst ein wenig im Haus herum? Es gibt viel zu sehen», sagte Tom. Er machte sich langsam ernsthafte Sorgen. Seinem Gast ging es immer schlechter.

«Um mehr Wände und versperrte Türen zu sehen?», das Glas hatte sich von Harrys Atem beschlagen, als er traurig zu den Schneeflocken draußen sprach.

«Du verstehst doch, dass ich dich nicht flüchten lassen kann. Du wolltest aus dem vierten Stock springen!»

«Warum bin ich dann noch hier? Warum hast du mich nicht längst umgebracht?», Harrys grüne, brennende Augen bohrten sich in Toms rote, wollte den Grund für dieses perverse Spiel erfahren.

«Wegen der Seelenbindung», kein Muskel rührte sich in Toms Gesicht. Das war der Tropfen, der das Fass überlaufen lies.

«Du machst es dir ja sehr einfach!», Harrys Wut war so groß, dass das Feuer im Kamin in sekundenschnelle alles Holz verzehrt hatte, aber immer noch weiterloderte, «Halt mich einfach nur weiter gefangen, damit deine kleinen Sklaven mich nicht killen können. Weil du ja sonst auch stirbst»

«Die Todesser sind nicht meine Sklaven», Harrys Gesicht gefror, doch die Tür wurde in den Gang gesprengt und zersplitterte in Bruchstücke. Sehr zu seiner Befriedigung zuckte Tom zusammen.

«Natürlich wird Jeder freiwillig vor einem Anderen auf dem Boden kriechen und Crucios ertragen, ohne sich zu beschweren», der Sarkasmus in Harrys Stimme hätte Snape alle Ehre gemacht. Toms Augen zogen sich zusammen.

«Woher weist du das?»

«Oh, das hast du gar nicht mitbekommen? Nicht nur du kannst in meinen Geist eindringen. Oft habe ich nach deiner _Wiedergeburt _von den Versammlungen geträumt. Ich sah und fühlte alles aus deiner Perspektive heraus», lange sagte niemand etwas, Tom schien zu überlegen, was er jetzt tun sollte.

«Du kennst doch die Prophezeiung, oder?», Harrys Blick genügte ihm als Antwort, ­­«Sie hat mich nachdenklich gemacht. Unsere _Beziehung»_, einen kurzen Augenblick meinte Harry ein anderes Gefühl als Verachtung in seinen Augen zu sehen, «musste mehr sein, als diese paar Worte. Also forschte ich nach. Und kam auf Seelenbindungen. Die Frage war nun noch, gewollt oder ungewollt?»

«Beides», flüsterte Harry. Das Feuer erlosch schlagartig.

«Ja. Die Prophezeiung war die Ungewollte. Und die Narbe», Harrys Hand strich über sie, «ist das Zeichen für die Gewollte.»

«Und was hast du jetzt vor? Die Gewollte vollenden? Dir ist schon klar, dass ich mein Blut freiwillig geben musst, oder?», nervös huschten Toms Augen über Harry, der jetzt ruhig war.

«Ja, schon», eine Sekunde lang war Harry verdutzt, dann lachte er. Je länger er lachen musste, desto verärgerter wurde Tom. Schließlich schien er kurz davor, einen Crucio auszusprechen.

«Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass, nur weil du dich zwei Mal mit mir getroffen hast, ich über so viel Unglück hinweg sehe?»

«Du kannst nicht leugnen, dass es nicht mehr von mir ausgeht»

«Was?», überrumpelt sah Harry auf Tom, dessen Augen nun vor Leidenschaft glühten.

«Das Ministerium penetriert die magische Welt mit seiner Angst vor schwarzer Magie. Weiße Hexen und Zauberer boykottieren jeden, der auch nur nach schwarzer Magie aussieht. Das Gleichgewicht ist endgültig aus den Fugen geraten. Nicht die Schwarzmagier sind daran Schuld!»

«Und warum ist das Gleichgewicht dann nicht schon vor hundert Jahren zerbrochen? Nur weil das Ministerium gegen euch kämpft?», noch zu viel war Harry nicht klar, als dass er Tom glauben könnte.

«Weil es erst jetzt zu wenige Schwarzmagier gibt», Harry runzelte die Stirn. Das machte Sinn. Leider – Irgendwie.

«Und das ist dir nur wegen der Prophezeiung aufgefallen?», das interessierte ihn wirklich.

«Nun ja.», Tom hob die Schultern, «Meine Mittel und Wege waren nicht sonderlich... human.», Harrys Augenbraue schoss in die Höhe, «Die Tatsache, dass Schwarzmagier unterdrückt werden, war allen längst klar. Die Prophezeiung hat nur noch das letzte Puzzelteil wegen dir geliefert»

«Und jetzt hast du vor, die Bindung zu vollenden, mich hinter dich zu bringen und die Zaubererwelt zu überrennen?»

«Fast», gluckste der Dunkle Lord, «Die Zaubererwelt soll schwarze Magie legalisieren»

«Ich bin sicher, das Zaubergamot wird die drei Unverzeihlichen erlauben»

«Erwischt.», ein tiefer Seufzer entkam ihm, «Natürlich sollten einige Sachen nach wie vor verboten bleiben»

«Das klingt vernünftig.», Tom begann zu strahlen, «Aber du erwartest doch nicht, dass ich dich so einfach an meinen Hals lasse», sofort verdüsterte sich seine Miene wieder.

«Das Eine gibt es ohne das Andere nicht», er stand auf, «Und du bist noch immer hier», damit ging Tom und reparierte beiläufig die Tür. Der Grünäugige warf sich auf das Bett.

Harrys Verwirrung war vollkommen. In den letzten Tage war ihm klar geworden was er wollte: Hier weg und einen schmerzhaften Tod für Tom Jetzt musste er zu seiner Bestürzung feststellen, dass Tom Riddle alias Voldemort und Harry Potter dasselbe im Bezug auf die Magie dachten. Er wollte hier bleiben und von diesem Mann lernen, der so viel über schwarze Magie wusste, wie Harry über Weiße – Dank Dumbledores Training, das ausschließlich weiße Magie behandelt hatte.

Das waren die logischen Gründe. Seine Gefühle sagten ihm, dass er hier bei Tom bleiben wollte. Verflucht, er hatte Tom, den Unbekannten, gewollt. Harry hätte alles, was nur irgendwie nach Date aussah mit Kusshand angenommen. Aber wollte er Tom Riddle ebenso? Wollte er diese Bindung vervollständigen und sich so noch mehr an Tom Riddle/Voldemort binden, als ohnehin schon? Im Moment sah es so aus, dass keiner den anderen töten würde, denn der eigene Tod käme postwendend. Tatsache aber war, Harry wollte nicht töten, stimmte mit Tom in seinen Ansichten überein, nur das Problem der Bindung nagte noch an ihm.

'Das Beste wird sein, ich lasse es auf mich zukommen.', beschloss Harry und schlief dann. Einige Zimmer weiter nagten ähnliche Probleme an Tom Riddle.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von einer Hauselfe geweckt, die ihn zum Frühstück bringen sollte. Grummelnd, mit nichts als einem riesigen T-Shirt an, das bis kurz über die Knie ging, folgte er ihr. Das "Frühstückszimmer" stellte sich als mittelgroßer Saal heraus, in den Harrys Zimmer sicher fünf Mal gepasst hätte. Am langen Tisch waren zwei Gedecke gegenüber ausgerichtet. An einem saß Tom. Ihm fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als er Harry erkannte. Schließlich gelang ihm die Kontrolle über seine Gesichtsmuskeln.

«Guten Morgen, Harry», noch immer ließ er Harry nicht aus den Augen. Der Grünäugige sagte nichts, blickte sich nur am Tisch um. Als er das gesuchte nicht sah, rief er laut in die Luft: «Serva!»

Prompt erschien die Hauselfe, die ihn hinunter geführt hatte. Außer «Kaffee!» sagte er nichts und brachte auch Tom mit einem Blick zum Schweigen, als er etwas sagen wollte. Der Dunkle Lord versuchte sein Lachen im Tee zu ersticken, was in einem hübschen Hustanfall endete. Erst als Harry zwei Tassen Kaffee pur intus hatte, holte er tief Luft: «Guten Morgen»

«Morgenmuffel?», Tom grinste über beide Ohren.

«Wenn du überleben willst, sag' bis nach dem Kaffe nichts», Tom öffnete den Mund, doch Harry kam ihm zuvor, «Keine politischen Gespräche vom Frühstück bis zum Mittagessen», Tom funkelt ihn an, war aber klug genug, die Klappe zu halten.

«Welche Bücher liest du eigentlich gerne?», Harry murmelte etwas, doch Tom verstand absolut kein Wort, «Wie bitte?»

«Über schwarze Magie», Tom musste lachen.

«Das muss ich Dumbledore schreiben.»

«Nur wenn du willst, dass er weis, dass ich noch am Leben bin und mit dir über meine Vorlieben für Büchern rede?»

«Warum bist du eigentlich nicht in Slytherin gewesen?», neugierig betrachtete der Dunkle Lord seinen Gast.

«Weil Draco Malfoy meinen ersten Freund beleidigt hat», Tom blinzelte.

«Ron Weasley?», Harry nickte über seinem Rührei.

«Ich wundere mich im Nachhinein, dass du nicht vor Lachen gestorben bist, als Ron sagte, man kann dir vertrauen»

«Ironie pur», in Gedanken an Rons Worte zog ein riesiges Grinsen über seine Züge. Nach dem Frühstück fragte er: «Soll ich dir das Schloss zeigen?»

«Ich dachte, es wäre ein Haus?», Tom lachte nur.

Den Vormittag über wurde Harry ein Kulturschock im Großkalieber verpasst. Das "Haus" war riesig! Drei Stockwerke bei insgesamt drei Flügeln. Was man mit so vielen Räumen anfangen sollte, war ihm irgendwie unklar, aber Tom war sehr erpicht darauf, ihm alles zu zeigen. Sie begannen im Hauptflügel wo der Ballsaal, das "Frühstückszimmer", mehrere Arbeitszimmer, Konferenzräume, die Eingangshalle, die Küche (im Keller) und ein drei Zimmer fassendes Tränkelabor lagen. In den Nebenflügel fand man hauptsächlich Zimmerfluchten (unter anderem auch Harrys und Toms) und im Nordostflügel einen Kerker, der drei Dutzend Zellen fasste, von denen keine belegt waren.

Als sie beim Mittagessen wieder im Hauptflügel ankamen, waren Harrys Füße wund gelaufen und sein Auffassungsvermögen sehr strapaziert. Nicht nur die Zimmeranzahl war gigantisch, auch die Kunstwerke von Malerei, Fresken und Bildhauerei waren umwerfend. Die Malfoys waren nicht halb so reich wie Tom, wie er Harry verraten hatte.

«Bei Merlins Eiern. Das mache ich nicht noch mal», stöhnte Harry und ließ den Kopf auf seine Arme fallen.

«Dabei ist das nur der Hauptsitz. Der Versammlungsort für die Todesser ist ungefähr halb so groß. Dann sind da noch ein paar Ferienhäuser, unter anderem in Frankreich und auf den Malidiven, noch mehr Häuser...»

«Stopp!», rief Harry völlig am Ende, «Ich glaube dir ja», dann stürzte er sich auf den köstlichen Entenbraten und den Saft, von dem ihm Tom nicht verraten wollte, von welcher Frucht er war. Gerade mitten in einem ausgelassenen Gespräch erschien Serva.

«Master Riddle, Mr Malfoy ersucht ein Gespräch», wieder einmal fiel Harry auf, dass Serva anscheinend keinen Sprachfehler hatte und auch nicht chronisch ihren eigenen Namen wieder holte. Tom sah erst die Hauselfe und dann Harry kritisch an. Schließlich seufzte er.

«Du kannst ihn herführen. Und räume Harrys Gedeck weg», Genannter verschränke demonstrativ die Arme und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, «Hat es einen Sinn, dich nach oben zu schicken?»

«Nur wenn du willst, dass ich mitten in dein _Gespräch _hineinplatze»

«Wenn's sein muss», knurrte er, «Dann mach' dich unsichtbar und stell' dich irgendwo hin, wo Lucius ganz sicher nicht hingeht», als er sah, dass sich Harry vor eine verstaubte Vase stelle, musste er ein Lachen unterdrücken.

Harrys Sicht auf Tom und die Tür war gut genug, um zu erkennen, dass sich der Gesichtsausdruck seines Gastgebers veränderte. War er zuvor noch gelöst, so konnte man vor dieser kühlen Mine durchaus Respekt bekommen. Als es klopfte, stand Voldemort nicht auf, und er bat Malfoy auch nicht hinein. Die Tür öffnete sich und Lucius Malfoy trat herein.

Die Zeit hatte ihm kaum etwas ausmachen können. Während Draco jetzt körperlich vollkommen erwachsen war, schien sein Vater so auszusehen, wie Harry ihn in seinem zweiten Schuljahr gesehen hatte. Nur die Haare waren nicht mehr blond sondern eher weiß. Lucius trat bis vor den Tisch und verbeugte sich dann knapp. Mit einer Geste erlaubte Tom ihm, sich auf Harrys alten Platzt zu setzen.

«Ich hatte dich erst in drei Wochen erwartet, Lucius», Voldemorts Stimme war nicht mehr so kalt und grausam, wie zu seiner Wiedererweckung. Doch ließen seine Augen die blauen des Anderen nicht aus seinem Bann.

«Es ging nicht anders, Tom», vor Überraschung wollte Harry einen kleinen Schrei ausstoßen, konnte sich aber noch zurückhalten. Ein Geist wäre das letzte, was im Moment praktisch wäre. Das war interessant, «Die Vampire standen kurz davor, mich in der Luft zu zerreißen.»

«In deinem letzten Bericht stand, dass sie dir vertrauen?», das waren wirklich keine guten Neuigkeiten.

«Das war bevor ich in das Zimmer der Tochter der Herrin geplatzt bin», frustriert barg er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

«Du bist was?»

«Ich dachte, es wäre das Audienzzimmer der Herrin. Sie war nackt»

«Und dann kam die Herrin dazu», Lucius nickte seinen Daumen zu und schwieg. Harry war verblüfft. Tom stand in Verhandlungen mit den Vampiren. Etwas, das kein Minister je geschafft hatte. Allerdings sah es so aus, als würde daraus nichts. Vielleicht konnte er ja Affamé à Sang überreden, dass der Malfoy nicht aus Absicht gehandelt hatte. Immerhin hatte er bei ihr noch einen Gefallen offen. Kaum war Lucius verschwunden – es hatte keine vernünftigen Vorschläge mehr zu Rettung der Situation geben können – wurde Harry wieder sichtbar. Er stoppte Tom bevor er auch nur ein Wort gesagt hatte.

«Kann ich eine Eule schicken?», sofort war das Misstrauen in Toms Augen erwacht, «Du kannst ihn gerne durchlesen, sobald er fertig ist»

Tom erlaubte es ihm und Harry begann, Affamé zu schildern, was Lucius gesagt hatte. 'Ich stelle mich damit wirklich hinter Tom. Hoffentlich ist es das was ich will.' Tom las, wie angedroht den kurzen Brief durch und war vollkommen baff, als er wieder hochsah.

«Du kennst Affamé?»

«Ja. Ich habe bei ihr einen Gefallen offen», Toms Augen weiteten sich.

«Und den verschwendest du für mich?», er sah so verdattert aus, dass Harry lachen musste.

«Wer sagt, dass ich ihn verschwende?», als zu Tom endlich durchgedrungen war, was Harry da tat, begann er so zu strahlen, dass man Angst haben musste, sein Grinsen würde das Gesicht in zwei Hälften teilen. Harry lächelte leicht unsicher zurück.

«Danke», dieses Wort, mit so viel wirklicher Dankbarkeit ausgesprochen, ließ Harrys Herz hüpfen vor Freude.

* * *

Zwei Tage vergingen und wann immer Tom ihn anlächelte, schlug Harrys Herz Kapriolen und er musste aufpassen, nicht irgendetwas umzurennen. Bisweilen kam es sogar vor, dass Tom ganz offen mit ihm flirtete, was Harry erwiderte. Damit war es amtlich: Harry Potter war in Tom Riddle verliebt. Und zwar heftig.

Doch viel Zeit zum Schmachten hatte Harry nicht, denn Tom bestand darauf, ihm schwarze Magie beizubringen. Allerdings weigerte er sich, Weiße zu lernen, wodurch sich sein "Schüler" etwas dumm vorkam. Aber er machte große Fortschritte, was seinen "Lehrer" mehr als einmal verblüffte. Was Tom nicht wusste, Harry hatte sich sehr viel Theorie angelesen und sich nur nicht getraut es praktisch anzuwenden.

Am Abend des zweiten Tages seitdem er Lucius Malfoy wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet hatte – der Blonde wurde wieder unter den Vampiren aufgenommen und die Verhandlungen liefen besser als jemals zu vor – wollte sich Harry gerade hinlegen, als ihm seine Narbe einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte. So stark wie nie zuvor begann sie zu schmerzen. Zuerst dachte er, es wäre ganz gewöhnliche, freilich fürchterlich schlimme Kopfschmerzen, aber als Blut über seine Nase floss, war klar, dass es keine Kopfschmerzen sein konnten.

Also begann er, ein wenig nachzudenken, was die Ursache sein könnte. Seine Narbe blutete. Er hatte grässliche Schmerzen, war aber nicht verletzt. Und dann schlug es bei ihm ein, wie eine Bombe. Die Bindung! Tom musste gerade etwas sehr schlechtes getan haben oder sehr wütend sein.

Harry torkelte aus seinem Zimmer und Gänge und Treppen entlang, ließ sich von den Schmerzen führen. Er lief solange, bis er vor einer massiven Tür ankam, in die ein Kessel geschnitzt war. 'Das Tränkelabor?' Mühsam öffnete er das Schloss und schob die Tür einen Spalt breit auf, mittlerweile wurden ihm schon die Knie weich.

Das Labor existierte praktisch nicht mehr. An einer Wand war ein fünf Meter durchmessender Krater, der die Wand so beschädigt hatte, dass am anderen Ende des Zimmers die Decke eingestürzt war. Regale, Phiolen, Kräuter und Pergamente lagen ihm ganzen Raum verstreut. Und unter dem Schutt der Decke konnte Harry gerade noch Toms Kopf ausmachen.

Er stürzte zum Verschütteten und zog panisch an einer Holzstrebe. Das Ergebnis war, dass es in dem Haufen laut knackte und Tom aufwachte. Mühsam fokussierten seine Augen Harry, das rote begann bereits zu verblassen und seine, ursprüngliche blaue Augenfarbe kam langsam durch. Als er etwas sagen wollte, musste er husten.

«Nicht sprechen», sagte Harry heulend.

«Tut mir Leid…», dann unterbrach ihn ein neuer Hustenanfall.

«Was denn?», der eine Teil von Harry war völlig verzweifelt, doch der andere begann bereits damit, einen Plan aufzustellen, was zu tun war. Zuerst der Haufen Schutt weg. Harry konzentrierte sich. Und tatsächlich begannen sich die Bruchstücke in die Höhe und dann von Tom weg zu bewegen. Doch er bemerkte es nicht.

«Dass du jetzt sterben musst», Voldemorts blutrote Augen waren völlig verschwunden. Nur noch das Blau von Tom war zu sehen. Leichte Schleier legten sich über die Iris.

«Wir sterben nicht», entschlossen umfasste Harry mit seinen Händen Toms Kopf.

Er konnte einen Schädelbruch und Merlin sein Dank nur wenig Blut im Gehirn fühlen. Dann machte er sich an die Arbeit. Die Knochen heilten. Unter Toms staunenden Blicken arbeitete Harry sich an seinem Körper hinunter. Einige Halswirbel waren gebrochen, ein Schulterblatt zertrümmert, das andere verschoben. Einige Rippenknochen stachen in die Lunge, in der sich Blut sammelte. Ein Steinstück hatte Toms Bauch regelrecht durchlöchert und dabei die Leber und den Dickdarm aufgerissen. Bei einem Arm waren sämtliche Knochen ab dem Ellbogen zermalmt, der andere hatte nur leichte Brüche an den Hand- und Fingerknochen. Beide Hüftknochen waren zerpulvert, ein paar Lendenwirbel verschoben und das Rückenmark durchtrennt. Ein Oberschenkelknochen war glatt durchtrennt, ebenso viele Muskeln und Adern. Beide Fußgelenke waren völlig zersplittert.

Als Harry endlich die Heilung vollendet hatte, war er vollkommen erschöpft. Es reichte gerade noch für ein «Ruh' dich noch ein wenig aus, bevor du aufstehst», dann brach er auf Tom zusammen.

Das erste was er fühlte, waren Schmerzen. «Ouh…»

«Bist du wach?», fragte eine Stimme nahe an seinem Ohr. Die Antwort war ein «Hmpf», dann schlief er wieder ein.

Als Harry diesmal aufwachte, waren die Schmerzen fast verschwunden. Er konnte die Augen öffnen und sich auch ein wenig bewegen, ohne gleich wieder in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Erst die Hand an seinem Rücken, die auf und ab streichelte, zeigte ihm dass er garantiert nicht in seinem Bett und allein darin lag. Der Herzschlag an seinem Ohr gehörte auch nicht ihm, oder irgendwas war bei Toms Heilung mit ihm selber furchtbar schief gegangen. Tom!

Besorgt riss Harry die Augen auf, nur um auf ein Stückchen Hals zu blicken. 'Moment... wo bin ich?' Langsam hob er den Kopf und konnte doch tatsächlich den Schatten seines Patienten aus den Nebeln heraus erkennen.

«Bist du wieder wach?»

«Wieder?», diesmal schaffte es Harry klar zu sehen. Toms Gesicht war seltsam verändert. Es wirkte... weicher. Und die Augen waren blau! Ein Lächeln leuchtete aus ihnen.

«Ja. Du warst gestern kurz wach. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass du nicht mehr so schnell aufwachst», wie zur Verdeutlichung seiner Worte drückte er Harry näher an sich heran. Der lief puterrot an, als ihm endlich klar wurde, wo und wie er da gerade lag. Aber es gefiel ihm definitiv so an seinem ehemaligen Feind geschmiegt zu sein.

«Du hast mich halt wortwörtlich umgehauen», Harry hätte sich am liebsten sofort auf die Zunge gebissen. 'Wo ist das denn hergekommen?' Doch Tom lachte nur.

«Du hast mich angelogen», 'Hä?' Harrys Gesichtsaudruck musste für sich sprechen, denn Tom fuhr fort, «Du bist kein Bürohengst»

«Das hast du mir wirklich abgenommen?», er zuckte mit den Schultern, «Selbst Schuld»

«Ja, wahrscheinlic.», dann sah er Harry kurz an, «Ich hatte ja noch was vor...»

Eine kleine Sekunde lang war der Heiler enttäuscht. 'Was hast du erwartet?', sagte er sich selbst, 'Dass er mehr als eine Allianz will? Idiot!' Doch mit Toms Aktion hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er rutsche von Harry weg, sodass der mit dem Rücken auf den Laken lag. Dann beugte er sich über den Paralysierten.

Und küsste ihn. Für einen Moment war Harry völlig desorientiert. Dann holten ihn Toms Lippen in die Realität zurück. Effektiv. Das war eindeutig besser, als er sich das vorgestellt hatte! Eine gelenkige Zunge forderte seine zu einem knisternden Kampf auf. Harry gab das Denken auf und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf dieses Gefühl, das sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete und ihn süchtig machte. Süchtig nach diesen Lippen, dem Körper, den er auf sich fühlte und diesem Gefühl sich so unglaublich wohl zu fühlen.

Entrüstet öffnete er die Augen, als Tom den Kuss unterbrach. Seine blauen Saphire bohrten sich regelrecht in Harrys Smaragde.

«Danke»

«Wie bitte?», das war ein Dankeschönkuss? Harry hatte dann aber eindeutig mehr als einen verdient. Immerhin war dieser verflixt undurchsichtige Mann ein Knochenhaufen gewesen!

«Das war für die Heilung», er wollte sich aufrichten, doch Harry zog den überraschten Mann rabiat wieder zurück auf sich.

«Das reicht nicht»

Stürmisch überzeugte er Tom davon, dass es nicht genug war. Nach einigen Sekunden Zögern, war der Andere Feuer und Flamme für Harrys Plan. Er begann an seinem Retter hinunter zu streicheln. Ein tiefer Seufzer von Harry ermutigte ihn seine Finger zögernd unter das T-Shirt zu schieben, das er ihm selbst angezogen hatte.

Warme traf auf kühle Haut und setzte einander in Flammen. Harrys Hände strichen Toms Gesicht nach und dann weiter hinunter, über den Hals zum Schlüsselbein. An ihnen entlang, wurde er vom Pullover aufgehalten. 'Das stört!', knurrte er in Gedanken und zog dem überrumpelten Tom das Kleidungsstück über den Kopf. Die kurze Unterbrechung nutze Harry, um die Lage zu drehen. Nun saß er auf Toms Hüften und beugte sich über die, nun entblößte Haut.

Tom entkam ein überraschtes Keuchen, das sich in ein Erregtes verwandelte, als Harry damit begann, sich an dessen Hals hinunter zu knabbern. Genießerisch saugte er sich an dieser verlockend blassen Haut fest und hinterließ das eindeutige Zeichen, dass dieser Mann ihm gehörte. Den Markierten schien das nicht groß zu stören, da er nach wie vor unter Harrys T-Shirt entlang strich. Am Schlüsselbein angekommen, platzierte Harry einen kurzen Kuss in der Mulde an der beide zusammen trafen.

Dann strich er aufreizend langsam mit der Fingerspitze zu einer Brustwarze, was Tom ein gepresstes Knurren entlockte. Schließlich hatte er ein Einsehen und küsste sich die Strecke, die er zuvor entdeckt hatte, entlang. Als er bei seinem ersten Etappenziel angekommen war, begann er damit, spielerisch mit den Lippen über sie zu streichen, was Tom dazu bewog, Harrys Rücken sein zu lassen und sich den knackigen Pobacken zu widmen.

So angespornt ließ Harry seine Zunge kurz über die mäßig erregte Erhebung wandern, um dann vorsichtig daran zu knabbern. Ein kehliges Stöhnen und eine wahrhaft erhebende Massage waren seine Belohnung. Während seine Hände langsam die Haut zum Bauchnabel erkundeten, wandte sich seine Aufmerksamkeit der zweiten Brustwarze zu, die das gleiche über sich ergehen lassen musste. Tom schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können, ob er weitermassieren sollte oder lieber fahrig über die gebräunte Haut streichen wollte.

Was seine Hände schon entdeckt hatten, begannen jetzt Harrys Lippen und Zunge zu kosten. Immer wieder knabberte er an der verheißungsvollen Haut und trieb sein Opfer damit langsam in den Wahnsinn. Als er endlich an seinem nächsten Ziel angekommen war, zupfte er kurz mit den Lippen daran herum, was Toms Augen zufallen ließen. Schon auf den Geschmack gespannt, ließ Harry seine Zunge im Bauchnabel versinken. Die Reaktion bestand aus einem tiefen Stöhnen und dass Tom seine Hände in das Laken grub.

So abgelenkt, gelang es Harry die leichte Hose auszuziehen, die ihn noch von seinem endgültigen Sieg trennte. Unerwarteterweise schien Tom nichts von Unterwäsche zu halten. Vorfreudig küsste sich er sich seinen Weg hinunter und fühlte sein Ziel schon gegen seine Brust drücken. Ein leichtes Ziehen an seinem T-Shirt zeigte ihm, dass Tom das Ungleichgewicht bemerkt hatte. Kurzerhand zog Harry gleich und damit sich das letzte Stück Stoff zwischen ihnen über den Kopf. Es verschwand irgendwo.

:Bei Salazar!, steuerte Tom zu dem Thema "Bloße Haut auf Erregung" bei und verabschiedete sich dann wieder heftig atmend ins Land der Genießer. Harry musste sich hart am Riemen reißen um sich nicht einfach an Toms Schenkel zu reiben und sich wahrscheinlich einfach dadurch einen Orgasmus zu verpassen. Also konzentrierte er sich und machte weiter.

Vorsichtig platzierte er flüchtige Küsse. Tom zog ruckartig den Bauch ein und stöhnte. Ermutigt leckte Harry ein wenig über den Schaft und bemerkte begeistert, dass Toms Hände scheinbar nicht ruhig bleiben konnten. Kurz leckte er über die bereits glitzernde Eichel. Hände schossen in sein Haar und hielten ihn dort, wo er war. Nicht dass Harry jetzt noch woandershin wollte. Tom stöhnte laut.

Nachdem er sorgfältig alles ausgiebig gekostet hatte, begann er seine Lippen über die Eichel zu legen und sie mit der Zunge weiter zu massieren. Ein lang gezogenes «Ah!» antwortete. Erfreut nahm er mehr von Tom in sich auf. Die Hände versuchten, ihn weiter zu drücken, aber Harry gab nicht nach. Seine Zunge begann alles an Haut entlang zu lecken, was sie erreichen konnte. Unter ihm wand sich Tom unruhig und begann lauter zu stöhnen.

Entschlossen nahm Harry alles auf, was ging. Tom Hüften zuckten nach oben, er legte beruhigend einen Arm darauf. Sein Kopf ruckte hin und her, er wälzte sich unter Harry. Der nutzte weiterhin seine Zunge ausgiebig. Vorsichtig sog er an dem heißen Fleisch. Der Griff der Hände verstärkte sich.

«Uhuu», zischend zog Tom die Luft wieder in seine Lungen, seine Augen öffneten und schlossen sich, «Ah!»

Vorsichtig langte Harry hinter sich und strich langsam an Toms Bein entlang nach oben. Am Knie angekommen bekam er prompt mehr Platz zum liegen. Je weiter er nach oben strich, desto weiter wollte der unter ihm Liegende seine Beine spreizen, wurde aber dann von der eigenen Anatomie gehindert. Mittlerweile war jedes zweite Atmen ein Stöhnen, was Harry dazu bewog, seinen Kopf zuerst langsam und dann immer schneller zu bewegen.

Schließlich kamen seine Hände an den Hoden an. Zuerst streichelte er nur leicht über die empfindliche Haut, dann massierte er es vorsichtig. Das war zuviel. Harrys einzige Warnung bestand aus seinem mehr gerufenen als gestöhnten Namen. Warme Flüssigkeit ergoss sich in seinen Mund, Tom schien ihm alle Haare ausreißen zu wollen und sein Körper spannte sich unglaublich an.

Brav schluckte Harry alles. Tom hatte sich wieder entspannt und lag heftig atmend und mit geschlossenen Augen vor ihm. Lächelnd legte der Grünäugige sich neben ihn und streichelte seine Brust. Endlich hatte sich Tom soweit erholt, dass er die Augen öffnen konnte. Sie schienen allein für Harry zu strahlen.

«Das...», ein tiefer Luftzug, «...müssen wir wiederholen», damit schloss er die Augen und schlief ein. Harry kam sich etwas wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt vor und die pochende Erregung machte es auch nicht einfacher. Wenn so ihre _Beziehung _bleiben sollte, hatte er wohl einen großen Fehler gemacht.

Missmutig stand er auf und ging das Bad suchen. Träge floss das Wasser in die Wanne – oder eher in den Swimmingpool – und erfüllte die Luft mit Blumenduft. Frustriert stand Harry mehrere Minuten am Rand und wartete, bis er hinein und dann hoffentlich seine Erregung los werden konnte.

Leise Schritte warnten ihn und Harry drehte sich schnell um. Eine warme Umarmung nahm ihn gefangen. Sein Gesicht lag in der Halsbeuge verborgen.

«Warum bist du weg?», Harry fühlte die Worte an seiner Backe vibrieren.

«Du hast geschlafe.», murmelte er und wusste nur zu genau um die Haut, die gegen seine Erregung drückte.

«Oh», kurze Stille, «Nicht sonderlich nett von mir. Aber wie sagen die Muggel: Du hast mich umgehauen», erstaunt hob Harry den Kopf. Muggelsprichwörter von Lord Voldemort! Auf Augenhöhe sahen sie sich an, bis Tom ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.

«Dann will ich dir mal zu deinem Recht verhelfen», damit hob er Harry kurzerhand auf die Arme und ließ ihn in das Wasser fallen. Empört tauchte er auf und hustete Wasser. Von hinten umarmte ihn Tom.

«Entschuldige. Es war so verlockend», Harry schnaubte und versuchte sich zu lösen, doch Tom küsste sich an seinem Nacken fest und seine Hände strichen über Harrys Brust und Bauch. Langsam fühlte er sein eigenes Verlangen zurückkehren.

Tom zog ihn auf sich und da er saß, konnte Harry die Härte an seinem Rücken fühlen. Erleichtert seufzte er und legte den Kopf in den Nacken um den herrlichen Lippen mehr Spielraum zu geben. Geschickte Finger strichen über seine Brustwarzen, kniffen leicht hinein und zwirbelten sie wirkungsvoll. Sofort wurden sie hart. Und während sich Zunge, Lippen und Zähne an Harrys Ohr zu schaffen machten, strichen Toms Hände über seine Seiten, Oberschenkel und zurück zum Bauch – haarscharf an Harrys Glied vorbei, was ihm ein enttäuschtes Keuchen entlockte.

Das Bad wurde vom Stöhnen der Männer erfüllt, denn Harry benutze die Stufe des Bades um sich abzustützen und gleichzeitig an Tom zu reiben. Dessen Laute ließen das Knistern in seinem Körper stärker, glühender werden. Von seinem Hals und den Händen an seinem Bauch zog sich eine Spur der Erregung, die immer weiter nach unten wanderte.

Toms eine Hand verließ seinen Bauchnabel und wanderte über Harrys Hüfte zu seinem Po. Quälenden strich sie an der Spalte entlang und forderte von Harry einiges tiefes Stöhnen. Instinktiv spreizte Harry seine Beine soweit es ihm möglich war. Endlich hatte die Hand ein Einsehen. Sie wanderte weiter nach unten und ein vorwitziger Finger umkreiste seine Rosette. Harrys Hände klammerten sich an den Stein unter ihm und er drückte sich noch mehr an den Mann hinter sich, der nie von der Haut an seiner Halsbeuge abließ. Er hatte wahrscheinlich schon einige Knutschflecken dort.

Als sich vorsichtig ein Finger in ihn schob und ihn abtastete, war Harry schon so erregt, dass es ihn irgendwo weit hinten in seinem Hirn wunderte, dass er nicht schon längst gekommen war. Dennoch vertrug er auch noch einen zweiten Finger, der sich zu dem ersten gesellte und scherenartige Bewegungen machte. Harry wurde nun eindeutig ungeduldig. Er wollte mehr! Viel mehr. Wollte diesen Mann in sich spüren und sich ausfüllen lassen. Und als Tom immer noch keine Anstallten machte, dies zu erfüllen, nahm es Harry entschlossen in die Hand – soweit ihm klares Denken überhaupt noch möglich war.

Also drückte er sich kurz nach oben – eine enttäuschende Leere ihn ihm entstand -, nach hinten und schob sich dann auf Tom. Ein Zischen erklang und beide Hände klammerten sich an Harrys Hüften. Harry selbst schwebte auf Wolke Sieben. So ausgefüllt, ganz und... erregt hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt. Ein wenig drückte er sich nach oben und sank dann, mithilfe der Hände wieder zurück. Je öfter sie das wiederholten desto schneller wurde der Takt. Als Hüften unter ihm einstiegen und seinen Punkt trafen, konnte Harry nicht mehr.

Der Orgasmus überrollte ihn wie eine Welle, trieb ihn auf die höchsten Gipfel und darüber hinaus. Und er engte Tom ein. Pulsierend wurde er stimuliert, so dass auch Tom bald folgte. Doch zuvor schlug er seine Zähne in Harrys Hals, dessen Haut vom vielen Knabbern schon dünn war.

Harry riss die Augen auf und verdrehte sie, als er Toms Zähne fühlte und ihn ein zweiter, unglaublich stärkerer Orgasmus mitriss. Körperlich und Geistig vereint, trieben sie eine weile still nebeneinander im Wasser.

"Was bei Morgana, war das?"

"Ein Orgasmus", erklang eine trockene Stimme in seinem Kopf. Harry schreckte zusammen und ging blubbernd unter.

«Was soll das?»

"Was soll was?", fragte Tom unschuldig, bewegte aber nicht die Lippen.

"Hörst du mich?"

"Nein"

«Arg!», rief Harry und kraulte auf einen lachenden Tom zu, «Das gibt Rache!»

Lachend und gelöst tobten sie einige Zeit im Wasser, bis Harry den Anderen an einer Poolwand festnageln konnte.

"Und was hast du jetzt vor?", Harry grinste nur und begann, Tom in Grund und Boden zu küssen. Als er sich endlich von Tom löste, schien dieser leicht abwesend.

«Dann ist sie also vollendet?», schlagartig war der Blauäugige wieder voll da.

«Ja»

«Und was gibt es noch für Auswirkungen außer diese Gedanken-Dings?»

«Das weist du alles schon»

«Also dass wir gleichzeitig sterben. Sonst noch was?», Harry ließ nicht locker.

«Nein», Harry seufzte und schmiegte sich an Tom.

"Das würde ich so gern Dumbledore unter die Nase schmieren!"

* * *

Zehn Jahre später haben die Schwarzmagier ihre Gleichberechtigung erreicht. Viele wunderten sich damals, wie Voldemort Harry Potter auf seine Seite bekommen hatte. Doch Voldemort war an diesem Tag im Tränkelabor gestorben.

* * *

R&R

Dreamdance


End file.
